


The Missing Scenes

by makot0naegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Despair, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Mostly Fluff, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Self-Esteem Issues, awkward nose stuffing (with gauze)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makot0naegi/pseuds/makot0naegi
Summary: When words are left unsaid until one returns from the dead,There just might be a spark of something other than hope that comes back to them.





	The Missing Scenes

There was no way to hide the damage that had been done. 

All of the foundation in the world could not cover up the marks that had been left on his body. The only true healer of these cuts and bruises would be time itself, but even then there were some that still would not vanish. 

They weren't nice to look at, in all of their multi-coloured glory. Despite the varying shades of brown, purple, green, and blue, none of these marks would ever be anything other than a reminder of everything he'd been through in the past week or so. Perhaps even longer than that. After all, having the entire left side of his torso bruised after being rather enthusiastically flung across the room by Kyousuke was just another broken rib and just another reminder of the time he'd spent amongst the trash. Still, even the knowledge that his knight in shining armour had come to rescue him didn't make the memory any less painful. 

Memories were the most painful scars of all, that's what he'd decided. All of his wounds would heal but the memories he'd have of the Final Killing Game in his mind would never go away. Just as he had with the School Life of Mutual Killing, he would dream about the events and the people. He would see their bodies in his mind, their lifeless eyes drilling in to his brain and demanding to know why, why, why. Demanding that he always remember that their blood would forever be on his hands and no matter how hard he tried, it would never wash off. The bruises... They were nothing compared to what was going on in Makoto's head. 

There's no need to go getting emotional now. 

That's what he had to keep telling himself. He would allow for that kind of vulnerability when he wasn't helping clean up the world's messes. With despair at an all-time low, the Future Foundation's influence was stronger than ever. The help of their new Chairwoman had allowed for the foundation to keep its power so that they could continue to help people as the Tragedy finally began to die down. It had only been a two weeks, but progress was already being made and the people were ecstatic. If they could just keep this up, then maybe the world could someday go back to being how it was. That's why Makoto had to use his memories to make himself strong, not allow them to weigh him down. He had already been enough trouble as it was, and Byakuya had not been subtle in telling him so. After all of the drama that had gone on in the past few weeks, all Makoto needed was a little time to heal before he felt he could truly be back on his feet. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Naegi, you amaze me."

Those simple words out of her mouth had been enough to make Makoto stop in his tracks, his cheeks unapologetically displaying a hue of pink. 

"If... if you don't mind my asking, why uh... why would that be?" He sputtered awkwardly, knowing that he was being as smooth as sandpaper. It seemed that lately he couldn't help but choke up whenever Kyoko complimented him. It wasn't like it had caught him by surprise or anything, it was more like he couldn't figure out why exactly she was doing it every time it happened. So this time, like many others before, he couldn't help but stumble over his words.

"You've been up and moving around for the past two weeks while recovering from near death, two broken ribs, and a broken nose. Not to mention that wound in your knee, does it not hurt to walk around?"

He couldn't help but grin as he shrugged gracelessly. "I'm just toughing it out, I guess... I don't need to get too worked up about it, right? Could be worse." 

This was not true in the slightest, Makoto was in a serious amount of pain and was mostly just sucking it up. He saw no point in complaining about it, repeating continuously, "Well, I'm not dead, so I'm still counting this as point Naegi."

It was enough to make his friends laugh, but in the end it seemed that Kyoko was still concerned for him. If he was being honest, he had no idea as to why that was, considering that she had come out of the killing game must worse off than he had. Even though the purplish hue to her face had faded and her eye was back to being violet, she still experienced a burning sensation when she moved or was too expressive. In its earliest stages, it had been enough to make her clench her teeth and bring forth tears to her eyes. Now, it was more of a wince and a sharp breath as she continued doing what she was doing, as if she didn't care at all.

Kyoko could do nothing but laugh and shake her head at her friend's answer to her question. "Sometimes, you are such a boy." She snickered, moving her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and wincing as she did so.

"What about you? Don't you think that maybe you should be taking it easy too? You still haven't fully recovered from your poisoning yet," He tried to convince her, "I'd hate for you to hurt yourself even worse."

"I assure you, I am fine. The poison is mostly out of my system thanks to Tsumiki. You, on the other hand, are still suffering from the wounds Munakata inflicted." She replied flatly, her voice only gaining emotion when she began discussing Kyousuke's attempts to murder him. It seemed that every time someone brought up what he'd done to Makoto, she got a little bit angrier. Like her fussing over him, Makoto couldn't really comprehend why she did it. It was just a thing she did, and by then he had learned it was better to accept the little eccentricities among his friends rather than question them. "How long has it been since they were last treated with anything?"

Makoto paused, attempting to think of an answer to her question. In truth he didn't know long it had been. He'd been trying to put his physical health on the backburner so he could focus on fixing the world's problems, as per usual, but that wasn't exactly the type of answer that made Kyoko happy. In fact, it was probably the answer that was likely to do just the opposite of that. 

"Um... a week and a half, maybe?" 

That was a lie. It was merely the last time that Makoto had held an ice pack to the bruised area of his chest to treat the broken rib, and only the broken rib. He paid no attention to his knee wound or his broken nose, choosing to work instead so he could get his mind off of the pain and the heartache that were plaguing him. Even going that long with only treating the rib wound made Kyoko sigh and shake her head.

"Come with me. We'll sit in the bathroom and we'll try and take care of your wounds." She ordered, pushing herself to her feet and expecting him to follow suit. There really was no point in arguing, as Kyoko was stubborn and wasn't likely to allow him to weasel out of the activity. So he nodded and pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the pain he felt in his knee as he did so. "See? I told you, you're still very much injured, Makoto, you need to be treating your wounds regularly."

"M-Makoto?" He murmured, not really catching the more important part of that sentence because he was blushing so madly. It was a simple slip of the tongue for Kyoko, he was sure of it, but for him it was a lot more than that. To be completely honest he'd been crushing on Kyoko for some time and right about then she was making it so much worse. She appeared to know it, too, as it was her turn to start blushing madly.

"M-My apologies, I meant Naegi. I don't know where that came from," She stammered gracelessly, finishing it off with a slight cough, "Let's just... take care of your wounds now, alright?"

"Okay," Makoto mumbled, still feeling the heat in his cheeks after hearing Kyoko use his first name. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hold still," Kyoko instructed, her hand cupping Makoto's face so she could better see what she was doing. He had to admit, it felt a little awkward to be in this position, but he could understand that Kyoko was merely trying to help him. "Hmph... You can tell you haven't been taking care of yourself. Why did you get rid of the splint on your nose? I'm no doctor but I am certain you still need it."

"It seems fine to me." Makoto lied, clenching his jaw slightly as she accidentally put one of her fingers a little too close to his fractured nose. Saying it hurt like hell was putting it lightly.

"Both the bone and the cartilage is broken, is that not what the doctors in Branch Four told you?" She was only talking to him, but judging by the tone of her voice he was almost certain that she was trying to scold him. "Don't think I didn't feel your jaw clench, by the way. I apologize for hurting you, but you are hurting yourself by not taking proper care. When was the last time you put ice on it?"

Makoto didn't open his mouth to answer, knowing it would either come out as a lie or the truth, and he knew that neither would satisfy Kyoko. He was beginning to regret not taking better care just because of this one conversation alone.

"Naegi, you can't keep doing this." She sighed, her voice turning slightly sad as she moved to grab some gauze so she could pack his nose. It was an alternative to the splint, but it wasn't something he was particularly thrilled about. He'd opted to go with the splint in the first place for a reason.

"Doing what?"

"Treating yourself like you don't matter. You do that constantly." She responded as she began to pack the gauze, much to Makoto's discomfort. Well, at the very least he was glad that he knew they were close enough for her to do something like that. "You have done so on various missions, and did so frequently when we were managing the Neo World Program. You even did so in the..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish what she had been saying because she knew it had been a mistake. It was a landmine neither of them had wanted to step on, but it seemed there was not enough fancy footwork to go around.

"I know..." He sighed, the warm feeling his chest fading ever so slightly, along with the slowing of his heart that had been so fast-paced nearly a moment ago. "I... I should really cut that out but... Sometimes I can't help it."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Kyoko responded, stopping the packing of his nose to stare at him. Her eyes were soft, and full of an emotion that Makoto knew he had seen before, but couldn't identify. It was the kind that made his stomach fill with butterflies and his cheeks heat up. His heart told him it was affection, but his head told him to shut up and be realistic. She wouldn't express herself so clearly.

"I don't know how I can explain it." He admitted, "There's just... a lot that's important to me. I want to protect it, and so I'll put myself last if it means I can help others. No matter what the situation is, it just feels natural to me. Sometimes I worry that it's a self-destructive tendency... Kyoko? He paused for a moment, looking deep in to her eyes as he allowed the words to leave his mouth. "Just so you know, if you had told me... I would've done it for you. No questions asked, not even a moment's hesitation."

"I know you would have, and that's exactly why I chose to do what I did."

"But why?" He blurted out, not even thinking about it as his mouth formed the words he'd been longing to say. "Why give your life for me?"

"The world needed you to be alive." She replied bluntly, her eyes darting away from his and her hands moving to tuck some of her hair behind her ear as she muttered the last few words, "I needed you to be alive."

"You... needed... me...?" Makoto asked, internally demanding that somebody wake him from this dream. This was far too ideal for it to have been anything but a dream, right? Kyoko would never have allowed herself to be so vulnerable in real life. She would never admit to having feelings for him, because she didn't have any. His love was unrequited, simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less. That was just how it was. 

"Yes." She responded, "More than anything, I needed you to be alive."

"Why?"

She paused, seeming to hesitate on this question as her eyes drifted back up to meet his again. With her hand cupping his cheek, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. This simple action was enough to make Makoto's cheeks flush a brilliant pink colour that would have made Aoi giggle if she were there to witness it. She was the only person who knew of Makoto's feelings for her, after all.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would have given up hope a long time ago." She admitted, her voice shaking as she spoke to him. He could see now that not even a sliver of her iron mask was remaining, even in her voice he could hear the nervousness and the hesitation as she spoke the words. She knew that he'd heard her say them within the game, but it was different for her to tell him face to face... Especially when they were this close to one another. "Your optimism... Your ideals... They became my hope. No, more than that... You became my hope. I had to make sure that no matter what, that hope survived. That you survived. Naegi... Makoto... You mean very much to me. I apologize for not having the courage to say that to you in person the first time around."

"K-Kyoko...?" He sputtered, staring at her with affection and fear, the knowledge of what instinct was about to make him do before his mind could bring him to a screeching halt being the most frightening of it all. 

"Makoto?"

His forehead still touched to hers and his nose awkwardly packed with gauze, Makoto leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

Words could barely begin to describe how it felt to be sitting there, actually kissing Kyoko Kirigiri. It was everything he'd expected it to be and more. Sensations of worry had begun to tingle throughout his body. He was hoping that he would not ruin this or her perfect lips that he'd been aching to kiss for so long. With their beautiful, rosy shade of pink, Makoto couldn't help but admire them. But now that they were against his, he gained a new appreciation for their beauty. They were softer and more delicate than he ever could imagine, and the taste was almost sugary sweet. One sloppy movement could cost him much more than he had anticipated, so he knew he had to be careful. Still, there was part of him that still could not believe that Kyoko's lips were on his.

Correction:

That Kyoko's lips were on his and she wasn't pulling back.

If anything, it felt like she was reciprocating. Without hesitation she had moved her arms to drape around his neck and pull him in closer, an action that filled his stomach with butterflies once again. Did she actually... like this? When he imagined kissing her, it usually took him a few tries to get his mind to stop replaying the idea of her pulling away quickly in disgust. But here she was, despite everything he had thought, kissing him as if she had been dying to do it for the longest time. She was kissing him the same way he was kissing her. 

Makoto knew he shouldn't have any more reservations. His arms around her waist, he pulled her closer so they could really be together. He couldn't help but smile in to the kiss as he did so, still in disbelief that this was actually happening. He couldn't think of anything to do but to keep going, to keep her comfortable and happy within this perfect little kiss of theirs. For him, it was more than just one little peck, one little kiss that would mean nothing when they were done. As cheesy as it sounded, he truly was feeling fireworks exploding in his soul as he kissed her. It felt as if time had stopped and there was nobody else in the world but them. Just him and just her, their lips locked as they held each other close. They hadn't dared to let go for even a second.

This was it. 

This was the moment that sparked a new hope for Makoto Naegi. Not one for the world's future, but perhaps one for his own. These shared affections between the two of them, they had meant something. They had left Makoto with one resounding word in his mind:

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY DID IT EVERYONE.
> 
> THEY FINALLY KISSED.
> 
> I may have had to stop and have a mini heart attack while I wrote them kissing, bUT I DID IT AND THEY KISSED NOW.


End file.
